JUSTICE: The Flash- Another Day In Central City
by MegaSam777
Summary: In this standalone adventure of the Justice League members, meet Barry Allen, a fun-loving superhero who can travel incredibly fast. After an accident gives him inhuman powers, this forensic scientist takes to the streets to defend the innocent and put the guilty behind bars. But on this day, the Flash may have to spring from the shadows and show the city the hero Barry really is.
1. Superlab

_This is going to work. Finally, Dad and everyone else will see I'm not that idiot who was only dreaming. Tonight, all of that changes…_

Barry Allen opened his eyes and groaned as the metal shard was lodged in his leg. He concentrated on it and saw his leg move faster than he could see. He watched as the bloody shard fell to the ground, leaving the shard to fall on the burnt floor. He looked around and saw some people moving around amongst many dead.

"Oh, God." he said softly as he saw the Collider in pieces and the computers attached to the machine fried.

The new Collider built in Central City was supposedly trying to manipulate the physics and relative forces behind light speed. Barry had been at the demonstration where he witnessed a miniscule black hole form from inside the collider and send out a blast of photons radiated by the machine. The Collider had blown up when a lighting bolt shot down from the glass window above, instantly killing ten other people in the room and Barry was only one of six survivors in the aftermath of the blast.

He held his bloody wound tight and ripped his right lab jacket sleeve completely off, using it as a tourniquet on his leg. He brushed his jacket and winced when he felt glass shards inside his pocket. He groaned in fear as he noticed the chemical compound contained in the vial was now coated on him, creating a burning sensation as the chemicals were absorbed into him. He limped across the now-fiery lab and tried to help the injured as an explosion rocked the entire superlab.

The lab was built on a cliff that supported the inner-structures of the lab and it was built on the outskirts of the city so if anything did go wrong, Central City would be safe. Barry had a part-time job at the Central Laboratory for Technologies while still working for Central City PD as a forensic scientist. Nine months before, he had left Gotham PD to be with Iris, the love of his life. She was all he could picture as he limped across the lab as he felt the ground below crack and sink in. His eyes widened as he knew what was happening. The wires and pipes below the lab had ruptured and the rock underneath was cracking along with it. Another aggressive sink-in made Barry lose his footing, falling to the side of the wall as the entire lab broke apart from its foundation. He looked outside and saw the pipes and high-powered wires breaking up from the ground, one large metal piece shooting through the parking lot and sending a car flying.

"Frank!" Barry yelled as his childhood friend put a bloody hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. The entire place is going to slide off into the ravine!" Frank Lane told Barry as blood covered his left eye.

"Let's get these people out!" Barry said as the lab sunk once again.

Barry and Frank ran over to the alive members and began to drag them out of the lab. A large light fell from the ceiling and Barry yelled Frank's name as it was about to crush him. Barry dropped his boss's body and felt a strange vibrating sensation in his entire body. He stepped forward and stopped breathing as he looked around, seeing the sparks fly by him in slow motion and the light slowly reaching Frank. He ran after him, pushing Frank away as the light careened into the tile floor.

Barry saw time return back to normal and he looked at Frank's face.

"How did you-?"

* * *

"Barry! Get up already! You're about to be late!" his girlfriend yelled from the first floor of their apartment.

Barry quickly turned his head to the clock and hopped out of bed, using his manipulation of what he now called the Speed Force or super speed. He went to the closet and quickly grabbed an outfit, almost laughing as he heard Iris' voice being slowed down in the Speed Force. He got a smirk on his face as he ran to the alarm clock on his bedside table, seeing a fly buzzing around. Barry reached over at what was normal speed to him, snatching the fly before it realized what had happened. He let it go and laughed out loud, returning his body to normal speed and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll be down in two minutes!" Barry said from inside the door.

"You can't take a shower in two minutes! Just wash yourself good. The Chief's coming in today, I hear." Iris said as she laid low-fat butter on a slice of toast.

"I'll take that challenge." Barry said quietly to himself as he shut the door.

* * *

** one minute and thirty-eight seconds later. . .**

"How do you do it?" Iris asked Barry as he tied his shoes and took a bite of her toast.

"It's a gift, babe. And look," Barry said, tilting his head at the clock.

"Got twenty minutes to spare"

Iris laughed and pushed a strand of short brown hair behind her ear as it fell inside her glasses. Barry gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips and gave her a smile as he put on his leather jacket and made sure his "uniform" wasn't showing. He almost picked up his car keys hanging on the wall beside the door but he shook his head.

"Babe, I'm leaving the car here. I'm feeling like a walk." he said, looking outside at all the early-morning joggers and businessmen.

"Okay, be careful. I love you." Iris said, not looking up from her paper as she waved in Barry's direction.

"Love you too. Have a good day." Barry said with meaning as he shut the door and looked at Central City.

Central City was located eighty miles from Metropolis and the crime rate was vastly different from Gotham all the way on the East Coast. Central City was stuck in the middle between the Big Two, Metropolis and Gotham City. Recently, there had been a vigilante in town, but this once was different. Batman was dark and mysterious but this new hero was light-hearted and actually interacted with the people. Four bank robberies had been botched, a hostage situation was taken care of, and nearly six interstate wrecks had no fatalities due to this _Scarlet Speedster_. He was barely noticed in action as only a quick red and yellow blur could be seen. One photo had been released and it showed the Speedster with yellow energy tracing all over the red suit. The investigators also discovered that the Speedster had two winged ears in his helmet. Just like the Roman God, Mercury, who was the fastest and the messenger of the Gods.

Barry walked down the street and waved to his apartment neighbors as they all did their own things. He knew the city was proud to have someone like the Speedster to watch the streets. Unlike in Gotham, where the Batman was hated and feared even though he had stopped the crazy terrorist known as the Joker two months before. As he continued his stroll to Central PD, he heard a scream far out in the distance followed by a gunshot. His eyes narrowed and he didn't waste a second, running into a nearby alley to unzip his backpack and grab his suit. The red and yellow clothing was made from a synthetic fiber that was able to withstand the vibrations and movements of Barry. The yellow streams held in his energy in a yellowish light. Barry and Frank had discovered that by harnessing some of the energy, Barry could control the electrical impulses in his body and fire them at will. The suit had armor plating for protection, as if he needed it. Within a split-second in real time, Barry had turned into the Speedster and darted off at full speed, running up the side of a large skyscraper, defying gravity as he let out a big smile and yell, leaping off the building and heading towards the scene of the crime.


	2. I'm Late For Work

***The Flash's costume in this universe is the same as it is in the New 52 comics. If you don't know what that looks like, go to Google Images and search Injustice: Gods Among Us- Flash New 52 Skin. It's just a more realistic version of the suit. The yellow lines have energy flowing through them and much later in the Flash's adventures, he will get the armor-like costume in the story mode of the game Injustice: Gods Among Us. **

* * *

"Come here! Don't you run from me!" the sharply dressed man said as he ran after the girl with a pistol.

The woman, a hooker in "ownership" of the pimp, a man only known as CarlKing. He owned three brothel in Central City and made his money selling drugs his hookers muled across the city. The police were mostly unaware of CarlKing as he didn't dress like the stereotypical pimp, wearing a business suit and acting like the average American white male. His hair was always slicked back and he wore thick, horn-rimmed glasses. He fired a couple shots at the hooker in rage, feeling that no one would notice in the slums of the Banks.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, firing another shot as the hooker tripped over a trash can.

"Snitching on me! I don't think so!" CarlKing yelled, firing two more shots as two of his bouncers came around the corner.

"What's going on?" one of them asked, seeing the hooker trying to get back up.

CarlKing grabbed the bouncer by his hair and tossed him into the wall.

"Go get her! She told the police about the brothel here! Go get her before I shoot again. I've already attracted too much attention." he whispered aggressively.

"Go!" he screamed after a pause.

The two men ran after the woman as she screamed in fear. The men tossed the trash can in the air and one of the bouncers tossed it at her, making her skin her knees on the concrete. The men grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her back to CarlKing, who was scratching the trigger on his hot pistol. The hooker screamed in fear as CarlKing checked his clip, putting the gun to her head as the men forced her to her knees. She looked up at her pimp and she breathed uneasy as he put the pistol to her head.

"You stupid slut. What did you think was going to happen? Huh? Some hero would just swing by and-?" CarlKing said before he flew into the wall across from him, a molar shooting from his mouth as his head hit the brick.

The two bouncers saw a brief shot of red and yellow before a wind blew by them and the hooker. All three of them looked at each other and jumped as they heard a loud voice from behind him.

"What was his plan? Shoot a girl in the head after he's already been busted? Yeah, that solves everything. But you two..."the voice said as the men turned around to see the Scarlet Speedster walking slowly towards them.

"What's your plan?" he replied, seeing one of the bouncers pulling out a pistol and firing it in his direction.

Barry leaped toward the men and saw the bullet in slow-motion, catching it with his index finger and thumb, turning in the air, seeing the men upside-down and using the bullet's remaining momentum to meet the shooter's leg. Time returned back to normal as Barry's feet hit the ground and he saw the man hit the ground, screaming in pain as blood seeped from the wound. The other man ran towards him and tried to deliver a punch, Barry dodging it without the help of the Speed Force and catching his fist, running at super-speed and running up the wall with him, kicking him inside the Speed Force and knocking him against the wall.

Barry landed on the ground and stood up, the woman wiping a tear from her eye as she saw the Speedster in front of her.

"Ah! You killed me! Ah!" the bouncer screamed as he held his bloody thigh.

"Oh, shut up. You'll live." Barry said, kicking the man in the chest.

He walked over to CarlKing who was drooling in his halfway-unconscious slumber and held him by his collar. He shook his head as the man opened his eyes and he screamed. Barry laughed in amusement and made sure CarlKing was awake before speaking.

"Now, you listen to me. Very carefully." Barry said deeply, looking at the sadistic pimp with his ocean-blue eyes.

"You have to be a whole other level of _weak _to feel it's okay to kill a woman in cold blood. You know that right?" Barry said with anger in his voice as police sirens were heard in the distance.

CarlKing gulped loudly and Barry headbutted him before tossing his body to the ground. He turned to the hooker and knelt down beside her, picking up her chin as she cried silently. He made her look in his eyes and he held her arms up, seeing the many needle marks and cuts.

"Please stop. Make something of your deserve much better than this. Okay?" he said quietly as the police cars circled around the brothel before spotting them in the alley.

"Stop what you're doing and put your hands up!"one of the officers said as he pulled his pistol from its holster.

"I'm sorry,sir," Barry said in a deeper voice, recognizing the officer as a forensic regular at the department.

"But I'm late for work!" he laughed, running past the officers and straightening the cop's hat as he sped off.


End file.
